poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas
This is how Getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas goes in Thomas Saves Christmas. and Victor are getting the Steamworks ready for Christmas Kevin: This could be the best Christmas yet, boss. Santa's sure to have another big success. Victor: Yes, Kevin. This year will certainly be another busy year for Santa. And when he does come by Sodor, he will look down at the Steamworks and know that a very special little yellow crane lives here. Kevin: I hope Santa gives me an Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess DVD and some new lights for you. Victor: He most probably will do, Kevin. He most probably will. night, at Tidmouth Sheds Thomas: Okay, guys. Time for bed. We don't want to be up too late because if we are, Santa won't come. Percy: Aw. But we want to stay up and see him. Thomas: But if you do that, he won't come. night, everyone is asleep Philip: in honking his horn Thomas: up Ryan and Odette! Philip: Nope. Only me. Ryan F-Freeman: I was asleep with Thomas until he starts howling like a loon. Thomas: yawns Philip. You should be asleep. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Santa won't come if you're awake. Philip: I'm too excited. Crash Bandicoot (EG): I know. But, I got just the thing for me to make me fall asleep. Fluttershy: How about I sing you a lullaby, Philip? Philip: Ok. Sing away, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: her throat Hush now, quiet now~ It's time to lay your sleepy head~ Crash Bandicoot: in Hush now, quiet now~ Crash Bandicoot and Fluttershy: It's time to go to bed~ enough, Philip is asleep Ryan F-Freeman: It worked. yawns What would Mr. Conductor do? brings a mug of tea for Ryan Thomas: Good night. Ryan F-Freeman: Nighty, night, Thomas. look at a photo of Ryan and Odette as swans when he and his friends hear some clickety-clacking on the track Ryan F-Freeman: What's that? What photo are you looking at, Crash? shows Ryan the photo Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. puffs by with Henrietta Ryan F-Freeman: Toby? Why are you up? Toby: I'm just on my way back to my shed. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. AU Ryan is with his mother, Sea Sparkle. Crash Bandicoot: Who is this "Sea Sparkle"? Ryan F-Freeman: She is the one who gave birth to AU Ryan. Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Did we recruited her to join our team? nods. Flashback Evil Ryan: Uhh.... Miss? Who are you? Sea Sparkle: I'm Sea Sparkle. Evil Anna: Names Evil Anna. Is AU Ryan born a siren or made like us? Sea Sparkle: Born. I gave birth to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Look. Sea Sparkle. My friends and I are trying to stop the Mare in the Sun prophecy from happening and you think you can join the team? Sparkle nods and Ryan's eyes glow green ends Crash Bandicoot: Oh yeah. You know her like both you and Odette are swans. Toby: yawns Well, I should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Ryan F-Freeman: How did both Odette and I are swans in that photo? Crash Bandicoot: Well, I took it when we were there. puffs away Ryan F-Freeman: See you tomorrow, Toby. Crash How did Sci-Ryan react when he saw my transformation into a swan? Crash Bandicoot: shrugs Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe he's shocked. nods and goes to sleep the Steamworks Evil Ryan: Victor. Kevin. You're so happy. Kyubi and I are getting along in this holiday with Agalope. Kevin: Yeah. Who is this Kyubi? Ryan points to Kyubi and Sci-Ryan with Bertram and Evil Anna Sci-Ryan: I don't know why this fox Yo-kai is your partner, Evil Ryan. It's like I'm seeing to of me and 2 of you. Sci-Ryan see two Evil Ryans and two Evil Annas Sci-Ryan: What the? Did I see something? Anna looks at the 2nd Evil Anna Evil Anna: Are you a hero like me? 2nd Evil Anna: scoffs I'm not you silly. Evil Ryan: Are you also me too? 2nd Evil Ryan: No. Sci-Ryan: Who are you then? 2nd Evil Anna: I'm Queen Cadence. 2nd Evil Ryan: Names King Chrystalize. nods then the fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan notice Archangel moving epquipment 2nd Evil Anna: Who's that? Evil Ryan: Oh. That's Archangel. One of Nur's horsemen. You two can change back. fake Evil Anna and fake Evil Ryan change into Queen Cadence and King Chrystalize King Chrystalize: Hello up there. You happy for Christmas? Archangel:(sets down a box of personal stuff) Yeah. You know, E-Ryan, I almost forgot I put this stuff here. Oh look, here's a video of when I was at Camp Green Lake. Evil Ryan: Archangel. I'm Evil Ryan. The one you told is a changeling version of Ryan. Archangel: I know.(pulls out a video) Hey, you guys wanna see the video me and some of my fellow D-Tent Boys did when we got out of the camp? look at each other Evil Ryan: Ok. Maybe this will inspirer me and my two bandmates what to do in another camp called.. Uh... Camp...at a photo of the Mane 6 in the Everfree Forest ..Everfree. nods Queen Cadence: I hope this holiday goes well. It's... bursting with love. Sci-Ryan: Love? Ryan shrugs and looks at Chrystalize Evil Ryan: Do you changelings feed on love? King Chrystalize: nods I do know that love is so.... slurps Ryan waits for what he's going to say King Chrystalize: ... Irresistible. Ryan nods and draws a title: "Thomas Saves Christmas" on a sheet of paper Archangel:on the video ZigZag: You've got to go and dig those holes~ Stanly:spoken Man, I'm tired of this. Archangel:spoken Me too, man. Evil Ryan: Who are those kids? Archangel: My friends. the music video continues, Kevin looks outside to see something red fly through the air Bertram T. Monkey: Is that a ship? Kevin: I'm not sure. King Chrystalize: C'mon, Cadence. We'll fly up and take a good look. Queen Cadence: Okay. Archangel: My fellow D-Tent Boys. spoken X-Ray: D-Tent. Stanly: Oh that's what we're doing, we're singing. Zero: Oh~ Archangel: Yeah~ Cadence and King Chrystalize fly up to the object X-Ray: Y'all don't know nothin' about this. Stanley and Archangel: Watch us, watch us. Armpit: Come on, come on. Archangel: We're gonna prove ourselves. Evil Ryan: This Zigzag guy is a nice chap. nods Evil Anna: At least Ryan was under a spell when we was in Odette's world. Archangel: Spell? What spell? Sci-Ryan: A swan transformation spell. Evil Ryan: We'll keep watching this. All: Dig it, uh oh oh, dig it~ Dig it, uh oh ohoh~ Dig it, uh oh oh, dig it~ Dig it, uh oh ohoh~ stares out of the window Sci-Ryan: You ok, Kevin? Kevin: Yes. But I wonder what that was. Sci-Ryan: Who knows. Kevin: I hope we'll find out. How you saw Ryan's transformation into a swan? Sci-Ryan: I was in the forest when that happened. Kevin: A forest? Where? Sci-Ryan: In Odette's world. Kevin: Wow. You think a flashback will do? Sci-Ryan: No. We'll lay off the flashbacks for now. Kevin: At least you could tell me about what happened to Ryan in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess? Sci-Ryan: Ok. We recieved a letter from Odette, who had been turned into a swan by Rothbart. Rothbart wanted King William's kingdom so he killed him and kidnapped Odette and me. But we stopped him eventually and broke the spell. Kevin: What happened to Ryan? Did he free Odette? Sci-Ryan: Yes and himself. Victor: Why you and this Odette are friends, Sci-Ryan? Plus, why Ryan save both himself and Odette? Sci-Ryan: Because, I helped break the curse. And they worked together. Kevin: They do? Who turned Ryan into a swan? Sci-Ryan: Rothbart obviously. Evil Ryan: I thought it was Nightmare Moon and Lord Business who turned Ryan into a swan. Sci-Ryan: No, they only worked for him. Stanley and Archangel: Two suits and two tokens in hand~ Got no respect, cause we're the new men~ Kevin: sighs Bertram T. Monkey: That's so cool. Kevin: Does Rothbart have someone called a friend? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Ryvine Sparkle. Both Ryan and Odette got some 6 allies to help us. Kevin: Who they are? Sci-Ryan: The Mane 6. Mighty Eagle, Speed, Jean-Bob, Puffin, Red and Star Song. in the background Stanley: You like that Zig? ZigZag: It's alright. Evil Ryan: What song are they singing, Archangel? Archangel: Dig it. Sci-Ryan: At least I fought the Great Animal for Meg and Derek. Well, I only weaken him for them. stares at the sky Archangel: We all wound up there because we committed some serious crimes. Wanna know what they were? Sci-Ryan: Sure. Starlight Glimmer: Might as well.out some popcorn out of nowhere Sci-Ryan: I'm a hero so I protect those who need saving. Archangel: That's good. How did you and Odette became friends, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Well, Odette and I became friends when I helped stop Rothbart's plan and broke the spell on her. Evil Ryan: I think you was shocked when Odette asked Derek..Odette's voice Is beauty all that matters to you?his voice Then Derek replied...Derek's voice What else is there? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Evil Anna: How did Ryan feel when he got a heart of a swan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Shocked.Archangel So what'd you guys do? Archangel: Well, Stanley was falsely accused of stealing Clyde Livingston's shoes. Evil Ryan: Whoa. At least I got some photos taken while we're on an adventure in Odette's world. Wanna see em? nods Evil Ryan: Okay. Sci-Ryan: Let's look. Evil Ryan shows them, Kevin still stares at the sky Kevin: I hope that red thing is out there. Whatever it was. Sci-Ryan: Kevin? Wanna see some photo? Kevin: Coming. Misty Island Crash Bandicoot: This Misty Island is might be part of the island of Sodor. I was surprised when Human Rigby calls Odette his sister. Bash: I've been waiting so long. Crash Bandicoot: For what, Bash? Bash: For Christmas. Crash Bandicoot: Yeah. At least I did some archery practice at Uberta's castle. Dash: Christmas is our favourite time of year. Ferdinand: That's right. Crash Bandicoot: Fun. How did I know if Sci-Ryan is friends with Odette? Crash Bandicoot (EG): shrugs Bash: This holiday will be cool. Crash Bandicoot (EG): If Ryan is Celestia's student. Who's Meg's mentor? Crash Bandiccot: shrugs Crash Bandicoot (EG): I think my mother is happy for this holiday. Crash Bandicoot: Who? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Queen Uberta. Crash Bandicoot: Ok. How did you became a prince and a brother of Derek? Crash Bandicoot (EG): I was born after him. Rigby (EG): Same thing for me after Odette. Dash and Ferdinand look at the sky and then see something red head for Sodor Crash Bandicoot: What is that? Bash: We don't... Dash: ...Know. Crash Bandicoot: You think Ryan and Meg are in outfit in Odette's world? Who is dressed like who? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Meg is the lady version of Derek and Ryan is the male version of Odette. Rigby (EG): And the other two including Ryvine? Crash Bandicoot (EG): King Solaris is King William, Celestia is my mom and Ryvine is Rothbart. Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Why do you shoot at Odette? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Don't know. Rigby (EG): Maybe you think my sister is the Great Animal. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Yep. Dash and Ferdinand sneak away Crash Bandicoot: Anyway. Why did Sci-Ryan refuse to let Rothbart marry Odette? Rigby (EG): Because she was supposed to marry Derek. Crash Bandicoot (EG): He even orders Rothbart to take Odette's father's kingdom and call him a clown. Rigby (EG): Well. Rothbart tried that already. Crash Bandicoot: What do you mean? Rigby (EG): I think you know what my rival Rothbart said. Once you steal something, you have a hard time giving it back. with the others Archangel: Turns out, it was really Zero who stole Sweetfeet's shoes. He got caught the next day stealing shoes from the store. Ryan nods Kevin: Oh, me. Victor: Oh, my. Evil Anna: Ouch. If Flash Fire works for Rothbart and the Cons and not Code Red, he has another thing coming. shakes in fear Archangel: X-Ray was arrested for selling dry herbs to people who thought they were buying marijuana. The perfect Con Artist. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Why did this Flash Fire go bad? Archangel: Malfunction will explain that. Apocalypse:next to Sci-Ryan For now continue your story. I can't wait to find out what you did. Archangel: Armpit got arrested for beating up two older boys over a bucket of popcorn. Kind of a weird crime. Wanna know why he's called Armpit? Sci-Ryan: No. at the camera I hope Nur saw me with Odette, boys and girls. Apocalypse: Who are you talking to, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: The audience, Apocalypse. nods and Sci-Ryan kisses Evil Anna on the cheek Thomas: Why is he called Armpit? Archangel: He never brushed his teeth or took a shower at camp. Sci-Ryan: face turns green I think I brush my teeth and clean myself. Evil Ryan: That's right. Hygiene is so important. Take it from me. Mike cleaned my eyes after that blue dust covered them. I did hit a duck. Lucky me. Archangel:shrugs There was a another one, but he got out of camp an easier way. His name was Barfbag. Evil Ryan: Yup. At least I don't really throw up in my mouth or die because I'm immortal. nods and looks at a photo of Ryan as a swan Evil Anna: How did Ryan turn into a swan, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Rothbart obviously duh. Archangel: Did you call Rothbart a clown? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. At least Sci-Ryan saw Ryan's transformation into a swan and hears honking from Ryan. Sci-Ryan: So what did Barfbag do? Archangel: Broke into a museum and stole some jewels. Got out of camp the easy way. Right there in front of him, hissing and rattling its tail. Thomas: Ew! Sci-Ryan: At least I dance with Evil Anna in the ballroom of Uberta's castle. Anna nods humming "This Is My Idea" Evil Ryan: At least Apocalypse is reformed and Sci-Ryan is a smitten kitten with Evil Anna.then coughs a bit looks at Evil Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hello? at Sunset Ryan mouths "Sorry, Sunset" Thomas: He said he's sorry, Sunset. How did Ryan forgive you about what you and Cody did? Sunset Shimmer: You know how. Plus, I'm used to it.Archangel So Barfbag got bit. Did he not hear the rattle? Archangel: He did. Anyways, Magnet got in because he stole a dog that cost $1,000. Evil Ryan: Magnet? Who are you talking about? rolls his eyes Archangel: Another D-Tent boy. Evil Ryan: D-Tent Boys? I've heard of D-Team and Whisper, but this is new. Archangel: Camp Green Lake is a camp for bad boys. You boys commit a crime, you get sent there. Squid got sent there, because he beat up a police officer after the guy confiscated his soda bottle. Sci-Ryan: Oh my. I do go to a camp why Apocalypse will be my tent-mate at: Camp Everfree. Archangel: Twitch was already sent there, right after Zero ran away. He stole a car by hot-wiring it. Evil Ryan: Hot-wiring? That guy don't know how to pump his own gas. chuckles then saw black and white butterflies flying Archangel: What are those? Sci-Ryan: They are butterflies. I think someone is commanding them. But from who? Princess Ivy: Sorry I'm late! Sci-Ryan: Hello, Ivy. Thomas: So that's what makes those bugs. Sci-Ryan: How did you meet Ryan, Princess Ivy? Princess Ivy: You know how. Archangel: Hey Ivy. I was just talking about my friends from Camp Green Lake. Zigzag set off fire crackers that set off the fire alarm. Ryan F-Freeman: That Zigzag the Grand Vizer is full of surprises. Thomas: at Diesel Like a certain someone. Ryan F-Freeman: Paxton should know that it was you pulling him and not Diesel. Diesel Can you honk your horn? does so Archangel: Well, see you guys around.off Ryan F-Freeman: Bye. Do I think that sound like me as a swan? Peep, peep! Diesel: Uh, no. But you starting to act like me. Sci-Ryan: And you did say "swan". Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. When Ryvine got you in his hands in Odette's world, what did you say? Sci-Ryan: I think I said "Get me down! Get me down!". Diesel: That's exactly what I said when I was stuck in the crate. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. I don't know why Alphablock N became Rothbart's minion. Crash Bandicoot of Crystal Prep could say to Meg if Ryan and Odette are alive, they would give them something nice like a flower or a tuba. chuckles Evil Ryan: One thing. Why did Rothbart kidnap you? Sci-Ryan: Because he wanted to marry Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: He kidnaped you and Odette, took you to Swan Lake and what happened to Odette? Sci-Ryan: I think Rothbart puts a swan transformation spell on her. Crash Bandicoot: Does this spell last a day? Sci-Ryan: No. Ryvine told Odette that as soon as the moon comes up... shows a video of Ryan and Odette turning into humans Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! I look good. How did this spell works, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I think Rothbart said that the spell works when you and Odette have to be on the lake and when the moonlight comes, you turn into humans. Crash Bandicoot: Wow, Sci-Ryan. Very informative. When Odette try to make a run for it, what did Rothbart said? Sci-Ryan: Don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: I think I know that one. When the moonlight leaves the lake, Odette and I turn into swans again. Sci-Ryan: That's good, Ryan. What I heard it was like this. throat and mimics Rothbart's voice As soon as moonlight leaves the lake, you turn back into a swan. No matter where you are. laughs and sighs Sci-Ryan: What's so funny? Ryan F-Freeman: It's just that you said Rothbart's line. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. How did you became the Snow Prince? Ryan F-Freeman: I think it was when I helped Elsa discover that love was the key to controling her powers. Crash Bandicoot: What happened to Cody in that adventure? What outfit did he get? Ryan F-Freeman: An outfit like Anna's during her search for Elsa. Cody Fairbrother: Like this. around and when he stops, he wears his Anna outfit Ta da! gasps in amazement Crash Bandicoot: Awesome. What does that make you, Cody? points to Princess Anna Ryan F-Freeman: Princess Anna? You think Cody tried to talk to Elsa? Anna: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: I don't know why Ryan accidently froze Cody's heart in the first place. Ryan F-Freeman: It was an accident. Matau T. Monkey: Ouch. What parts of the reprise of For the First Time in Forever did you and Cody sing, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: I think mine was talking Cody to go home and Cody was when Anna revealed that Arendelle was in a lot of snow. Sci-Ryan: Let's see. out a video and puts it in the TV TV screen opens up to the scene from Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Frozen Thomas: Ryan? Are you a friend of Elsa? nods and goes to Elsa Crash Bandicoot: Ryan? Are you ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Crash. I feel like I belong here with Elsa. Where I can be who I am now. Cody Fairbrother: And who will you be now? Ryan F-Freeman: The Snow Prince, Cody. Anna belongs down in Arendelle. Cody Fairbrother: So does Elsa. Ryan F-Freeman: No. Cody. Elsa belong here. With me. Where she can be who she is without hurting anyone. nods Anna: So. You decided to stay with Elsa, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Olaf: off-screen 60. gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Who is that? Olaf: Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Elsa: Olaf? Olaf: You built me. Remember that? Ryan F-Freeman: And you're alive? Who did I build, Olaf? Olaf: Uh, not sure. Anna: Olaf is just like the one you and your brother built with us when we were kids. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Anna: So we were so close. Cody Fairbrother: We can be like that again, bro. has a vision of Elsa freezing Anna's head when they were kids Thomas: Anna! Wait! Anna: Catch me! Elsa: Slow down! Ryan F-Freeman: Stop! trips and Anna jumps Anna: Weee! Elsa: ANNA! her ice powers at Anna and it hits Anna's head Crash Bandicoot: And.... she's down. and Elsa comes to Anna and the vision ends Ryan F-Freeman: No. No. We cannot. Elsa: Goodbye, Anna. Ryan F-Freeman: Bye, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: Wait, bro. Anna: Elsa. Wait. Elsa: No. I'm just trying to protect you. Ryan F-Freeman: You have to Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan